


worlds strongest ninja

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), King of Fighters, Naruto, Street Fighter, Tekken
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Martial Arts, Multi, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: Naruto finds the lab his father found 10 years earlier left in his will and the scroll what happens when women from other wolrd come out of the lab and they and the voices wich are the souls of the dead fighter train him in thair fighting style. powerful Naruto and harem this rewrite of history's strongest shinobi





	1. chapter 1 Doomsday weapon

authors note: I don't own Naruto Street Fighter, Tekken Dead or Alive or King of Fists.

Chapter 1

Doomsday weapon

Both Shadaloo and the Mishima Zaibatsu joined forces for world domination both leaders are powerful men named M Bison and Heihachi Mishima, M Bison wears a red suit with a red cap on with a skull on the front and a purple cape.

M. Bison has tan skin white eyes and black hair he has muscles Heihachi was bald on top with hair spikey gray on the sides tan skin hazel eyes, wears a black gi with white bandages on his arms.

Both are in a lab doing research Heihachi is doing research on the devil gene, while M. Bison is doing research on his Psycho Power and Akuma's Dark Hado.

They also have Chun-Li, she was tied to a table struggling, she was in white bra and Panties she has brown hair and eyes big boobs muscle legs, they also pulled a few women from a different world.

One name is Kasumi has brown long hair and amber eyes she is in a brown bra and panties also tied to the table with a slim body and big boobs, and they also cloned Kasumi and the next one not from this world.

It's a light blonde haired girl with blue eyes she had red bra and panties on tied to a table has well, she has a small frame and small boobs and her name is Marie Rose.

The last girl has brown eyes and hair with a white bandana on her head with a slave collar around her neck wearing yellow bra and panties she was tied to the wall trying to get free. She struggles her name is Sakura Kasugano she looked up at her friends wanted to help them, but she hated she was so weak.

M. Bison and Heihachi put some machines in Chun-Li and the other girls they all yelled in pain as Sakura watched in horror, both started the clock down to their doomsday weapon.

The good guys made it and they all teamed up they charged the door attacking the Tekken force, a man with brown hair a redhead bandana and brown eyes with a white gi punches one unite.

Some use moves on them Intel they made it to the lab their the timer counting down, they all attack M. Bison and he blocks their attacks, so does Heihachi.

They were losing time Chun-Li, Sakura, Marie Rose, Kasumi, and Mai Shiranui, she has long brown hair in a ponytail big boobs and red ninja clothes revealing her muscular legs and brown eyes she got in.

The timer went off and a huge portal opens up pulling everyone in, the eggs which are the clones went in the thing for safety while Kasumi's clone went into suspended animation as well but her's is timed for 10 years.

The whole building goes killing everyone in it. The building landed in woods the year is of the third great ninja war, every space-time user sensed it.

Minato took his team to the location He said," We need to claim this for Konoha" they explored it found dead body's everywhere and the girls in suspended animation.

Rin has her mouth covered, they leave and Minato marks it with his mark and teleports to Konoha and tells the Third about it and he then sends Anbu with him they make it Konoha property.

They buried the dead and Minato made a scroll for the soul's of the warrior's body's he made a deal with the Shinigami 10 years pass and Minato has a son, he has blonde hair blue eyes claw marks on his cheeks.

His Name is Naruto Uzumaki he is 12 years old he trained every day in the woods in the forest of death, he fought giant snake's and other animals, it was near the Mishima Zaibatsu building.

Minato put it there to protect the scroll and girls in suspended animation he noticed it was getting late the more dangerous, animals came out he knew he's not strong enough.

Naruto entered the building and closed the door and locked it, went to the lab, a voice said,"Who the hell are you kid?" Naruto saw Kasumi's evil clone.

Naruto got into a fighting stance he could tell from analysis of this woman she was bad/evil she pressed a button on the pestle. Pods, came up with two young women are in the pods.

M. Bison's clone had long hair a mixture of black and red big boobs and nude and muscles, the next women has long black hair hazel eyes and big boobs and nude both evilly smirked.

They got out of their pods as the evil clone of Kasumi bowed and said,"Welcome to being alive my mistress'" both stretch and yawn from their slumber.

Their boobs jiggled then they saw Naruto "Who's the brat and were are we?" evil Kasumi said,"mistress' I don't know It seems a primitive world."

Both thought M. bison clone said, "We need names?" Heihachi said, "I agree. Call me Hiruma and you Himi Himi." She smiled at that name then both of them walked up to Naruto.

They smile and said, "What a good looking boy you are, Want to be ours?" Naruto got into a fight stance though all three were beautiful. Himi and Hiruma got close to Naruto.

Booth kissed his cheeks causing him to blush but Naruto wanted to fight them but didn't know how? He threw a punch both dodged he then step forward and went to the pods opening them.

Chun-Li and the girls got out in fighting stances Hiruma said, "We should retreat" the trio left even though Hiruma and Himi were naked Naruto saw the hot girls and blushed at them.

Sakura smiled walks up to him and said,"Hi little boy my name is Sakura Kasugano this Chun-Li and three of these women are Kunoichi."

Naruto then said,"Want to join Konoha?" Naruto then saw the scroll and picked it up and opened it the seal glowed as did Naruto's belly the light went inside his seal he passed out.

They all ran to Konoha though lost, Anbu caught them Chun-Li said, "We need help this boy has passed out." they took him to the Hokage, she has long red hair purple eyes a great body.

She smiles at the women and said," Welcome I see Naruto found the lab and scroll" Chun-Li put him on the couch.

The women bowed introduced themselves, Ibuki, Kasumi, and Mai Shiranui joined Konoha military force.

Naruto showed the girls were he lived they were at ah, at the size but it also reminded them of Shadaloo and the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters, Naruto showed them to their rooms.

And the girls became residents of Konoha, it would take three months, for them to be residents of Land of Fire.

Naruto has to go to the academy so Chun-Li, Mai, Ibuki, and Kasumi take him as bodyguard detail, Sakura and Marie had to stay back to find clothes fitting of this world and time era.

They made to the academy three girls were waiting on him one with black hair black eyes pale skin, other blonde baby blue eyes and the last with pink hair jade eyes pale skin.

They bowed and said, "Hey Naruto" in unison. Naruto learned left and went home with Satsuki followed.

They made it back to the manner Chun-Li smiles at them and said, "Naruto I decided I train you and the others, girls, as we talked about it."

That night Naruto went to bed he heard voices in his head, he went in his mind skype.

End of chapter 1 of Worlds Strongest Shinobi


	2. Chapter 2 Training begins

Chapter 2

Training Begins

Naruto took Chun-Li and Sakura to his private training ground, both liked it.

The area was large and roomy. Chun-Li showed Naruto her fighting stance he then got in the same stance, "Good Naruto" Chun-Li said.

She then showed him her fist and kicks, Naruto slowly learned them, and as he did push-ups, sit-ups, squats, running he got more muscular.

He went to the academy, one of his tests is taijutsu, and the match was for rookie of the year he had to fight Satsuki his best friend and rival, both got into their fighting stances.

Naruto got in Chun-Li and Sakura's stance. Iruka said,"Begin!" both charged Satsuki thru a punch, Naruto blocked it he then grabbed and twisted her leg.

Satsuki landed on her hands, kicked with her other foot. Naruto hit it out the way, he then flipped her making her cartwheel.

Naruto then focused his ki in his hands, it was wind and light he then yelled out, "Hadouken!" he fired a Hadoken but it vanished before it hit Satsuki she charged Naruto who blocked.

He then put her in an arm lock and did a chop to the back of the neck knocking her out, he was glad he won and became rookie of the year but felt down that his Hadoken failed, he remembered Chun-Li and Sakura saying their Hadoken were the weakest compared to some guys name Ryu, Goken, Ken, and Akuma.

Iruka said, "Winner and rookie of the year Naruto Uzumaki"

He Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka went to his house, Mai answers the door, "Naruto" he walks in with them.

He then goes to the training ground takes his shirt off and pants. Both Sakura Haruno, Ino, and Satsuki blush at his muscles and at his manhood, as he gets in his Gi.

Mai came in with her Gi and saw the three girls "Hey Satsuki" she said, Sakura Haruno and Ino blushed at Mai boobs and skimpy cloths bearly hides her legs, she then looked at the two.

She then yelled, "Kasumi Ibuki we got fresh meat to teach on how to be true Kinochi!" she ran and got them, and took them to their rooms to try ninja clothes on them.

With Kasumi's clone and with Hiruma and Himi they were in a village both Hiruma and Himi stole some clothes and killed their victim, and disintegrated them with two Hadoken.

Himi said, "We need a hideout, now where to find one and get followers?" evil Kasumi took a map of the world out then the trio looks at it "We got four great problems called the four great nations", said Himi Evil Kasumi shook her head as did Hiruma.

Hiruma said, "We start small " she pointed at Snow, Moon, Demon, and Star Himi smiles "We can take them I think" replied Himi, evil Katsumi shook her head in agreement the closest is Star the map said.

The trio made a plan then did their homework on the village "That's poison gas" Hiruma said, evil Kasumi said, "We need an army to put them down" Himi shook her head, yes remembering her father's doll plan.

They went looked for a cave and found one but it was an old lab the trio smirks, back with Naruto and his harem Sakura Haruno Ino and Satsuki were stark bear nude.

The trio has their arms over their boobs while Mai and Kasumi went thru their clothes and Ibuki went through hers, they made clothes for them, Sakura Haruno has a red shirt on with tai dressed on the bottom with white ropes, she was blushing.

Mai smiles and blushes at Sakura. Ino has the blue-purple top and tai dress which like Sakura Haruno's didn't leave much to the imagination, Satsuki has Ibuki cloths on which covered her whole body.

They took them to the training ground both Mai and Kasumi looked disappointed at Sakura Haruno and Ino, both their boobs were disappointing but they knew they'd mature in their training.

Mai threw a punch at Sakura, she blocked Mai noticed she'd be great in hand to hand combat she began teaching her the ways of taijutsu, Sakura picked it up fast.

Mai said, "After this, you learn Naginatajutsu – naginata techniques Kenjutsu – sword techniques, Bōjutsu – stick and staff techniques Sōjutsu – spear techniques."

Mai keep going Naginatajutsu – naginata techniques Kusarigamajutsu – kusarigama techniques, Shurikenjutsu – throwing weapons techniques Kayakujutsu – pyrotechnics Hensōjutsu – disguise and impersonation Shinobi-iri – stealth and entering methods Bajutsu – horsemanship Sui-ren – water training Bōryaku – tactics · Chōhō – espionage · Intonjutsu – escaping and concealment · Tenmon – meteorology Chi-mon – geography " Mai then finished.

Sakura eyes widened she then bowed and said, "Thanks, Sensei!" Ibuki then said, "You Satsuki will learn this Kunai, Neck Breaker, Kasumi Gake, Jiraiya, Tsujigoe, Hien, Kazekiri, Tsumuji, Raida, Kagenui, Hayate, Yami Shigure, Kasumi Suzaku, Yoroitoshi, Hashinsho, Tenrai, Isshaku Horokudama, Kachofugetsu" Satsuki was amazed.

With Naruto, he was at the lab and found a Jack unit he repaired it and made the souls into Holograms, all but few women, who caught his eye, he keep in his head.

He then got up and took the jack unit to the simulation room, the jack unit is big, has a Mohawk and red eyes.

Naruto then said, "Transform into the Hadouken users" the jack bot turned into a man with sort brown hair and brown eyes, a white gi and red a headband.

He said," my name is Ryu I will train you under my maters style" Naruto made a shadow clone and said, "Train him and I will learn everything" Naruto left the lab went to Hiruzen's private training ground, where his mother, Satsuki's mother, and brother were.

Her brother has black hair and eyes tall skinny Hiruzen and his mother taught him politics at first then, he learned more taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu as well.

Back with the girls they were learning to be quiet and stealthy, night fell Naruto and his harem got in the hot spring at his house, "This is great Naruto!" said Chun-Li as her Sakura, Sakura Haruno, Ino, Kasumi, and Mai all moaned.

Naruto blushes at his women. He gets out and makes clones the girls blush hard at his nudeness and dick, an idea hits Chun-Li.

She said,"Let's make a bet girl's, whoever makes a Naruto clone cum first get the real deal" the clones kissed all of them, and kissed their necks and boobs.

They all moaned as they rubbed the clones dicks the clones moaned, as Sakura Haruno, Ino, Kasumi, Mai, Chun-Li, and Sakura Kasugano moaned.

Then the clones rammed their dicks inside the girls, they all yelled and moaned as the clones, rammed inside of them fast, they all moaned the clones cum began to rose.

As did the girls Ino then said, "Here's the order first place gets Naruto first second gets him third next fourth then fifth and then sixth dead last."

The clones keep going in and out then, the one inside Sakura Haruno came, then Chun-Li then Ino, then Sakura Kasugano then, Mai then Kasumi, in the doorway Satsuki was watching and fingering herself.

Sakura Haruno walked up to Naruto, she kissed his lips he kissed back both their tongues in each other's mouths fighting for control, they then parted.

To get breath he then kissed her boobs she moaned, she kissed his chest he hissed in pleasure, he then kisses her stomach she did the same.

Naruto began to eat Sakura out she moans as her cum rose, "This so great Naruto!" she then came, he ate it up.

He then rammed into her ass, she moaned he said, "Sakura Haruno you got a great ass!" both moan Naruto keep ramming in Sakura ass, she moaned as their cum grew.

Then both came, Naruto then got on top and started rammed his dick inside of her pussy both moaned and yelled in unison, then they came with a third voice moaned in pleasure as Satsuki came.

Naruto and the girls went to the door all bare took Satsuki in the room she blushed got her underwear, and pants back on and threw a punch at Naruto, the girl's all dog piled Satsuki.

She then yelled, "Get off of me now! I love Naruto I want to be part of the harem I can keep it a secret I didn't want our friendship to be weird Naruto".

The girls got off then Naruto looked at how hot they all were even how perfect their ass where. Naruto then got cleaned up and went to bed with all his girls joining him.


	3. Chapter 3 The doll project revved and were did Ibuki and Rose  go?

Himi looks thru the stuff finds a universal, transporter she also found a hologram and played it a man with gray long hair and purple eyes.

White cloths on said,”my name is Hiruko I made this lab and the universal transporter” he told how it worked.  
Clone of katsumi dialed street fighter universe, and fired women came out of the portal. Then to dead or alive univervse and tekken finaly 12 girls were out.

A girl with long blonde hair same cloths has mai came out with swords on her back , the next women has black hair big boobs good hips with a revealing black kamono.

That reveal her cleavage and legs with yellow bow in the middle of her kimono, the next women is a attractive Native American woman with brown eyes and long brown hair, braided down the back and typically fastened with colorful hairbands while styled into bangs to each side of her face. 

 

Being of Native American descent, much of the jewellery and accessories worn by Julia are of traditional Native American design or contain patterning in keeping with her heritage, and she can often be seen wearing a headdress with feathers tucked into the side.

 

Shes wearing a short brown mini vest fastened with a single crossed lace over a green sleeveless midriff, blue denim skirt fastened with a brown belt, white knee-high socks and brown, yellow and black cowboy boots. 

 

She also wears a white armband with geometric patterning on her right arm, a matching necklace of traditional design, a red patterned headdress with two feathers on the left-hand side and brown fingerless gloves with a pair of bracelets.

 

A women with long black hair, the right side being worn loose and the left side starting as cornrow braids before blending with the rest at the back. She has light brown eyes.

she wearing a bright green sleeveless martial arts gi with yellow linings and a tie at the centre, matching bright green martial arts pants with yellow linings with a black belt to her waist, it has black and yellow linings and at the center resembles a bright green thong and black shin guards underneath her pants over bare feet. 

 

She also wears several bracelets in different colors The color scheme of her outfit matches the Brazilian flag.

A women with sliver hair and tekeken force armor on others the trio put them in machines , back with Naruto and Satsuki they were at the park having a picnic.

Satsuki “ Naruto I need to tell you something I love you” she blushed Naruto blushed, Naruto”I love you to Satsuki” they at sandwiches and drank tea.

Both went to training Sakura and Ino were Jogging with Ibuki and Katsumi both Naruto and Satsuki joined them , the girls all had sports bra on Naruto keep running with them.

A hour past they all rested at Ichiraku ramen Ayame smiled at Naruto she has long brown hair black eyes, she said,”hey Naruto so hows everyone whos thes good looking women?.

Naruto “ my harem” Ayame smiled took Naruto hand took him to the back of the resteruant and kissed him,” I have seen you grow up Naruto and becume the hansome man you are I want to be part of the harem”.

Naruto “ok” he kiss her then he went back to his harem they went back to the manner trained more, Naruto began to train for real he mastered the hidocken he was on Jin Kuzuya and Hitachi fighting style.

He mastered them back with Himi Katsumi clone and the last member made their dolls they went to Hoshigakure , they made it to the gouge ,”we still got a issue getting over with the posion mist”.

The blonde ninja girl known has Maki said,”I am amoune to all posions “ she climbs down goses in the mist then gose to the other side and brings the brige down.

The group ran in a brown haird girl in a high pony tail saw them she has freckles on her face wearing a light pink blouse with a turquoise, red patterned dress over it. For her bottom attire she wears light pink chaps that reveal her thighs and brown sandals. She wears the Hoshigakure forehead protector across her forehead.

She got all the ninja gathered in fighting stances Hokuto used the picock stlye wile Himi fired a Hadoken, killing some Hokuto threw charka nuse at them they conceled it out with their ki.

Hokuto has fear in her eyes she then saw two of her male friends dead she thene bowed in defet , “we surrender” hideing behind a house is a girl with aqua blue hair long to her back one eye golden the other orange wearing ninja cloths.

“I need to tell Leader a new group in on this” she body flikers to a cave at the cave is her partner who has purple hair and hazel eyes her name is Kiyuri.

 

Both girls wearing black cloak on it was red clouds and hats the meeting came to a start Zuriya said,”we have a new group they are makein thair move”.

The leader said,”we handle them” Zuriya shook her haead yes the meeting was over both Zuriya and Kiyuri began to train both drew their swords Zuriya was shaped has a dragon it was called Frenzy.

Kiyuri sword were duel welders both called Prince and Princess, Pacts of Suffering she then swrong a attck and yelled ,”scold!” lava came out of the sword Zuriya blocked.

Zuriya went thru hand seals and said,” fire style fire ball justu!” Kiyuri dodged then swrong agin Zuriya blocked with her sword to.

Then Zuriya kissed Kiyuri with lustful kiss and lust in her eyes they went to bed Zuriya kiss Kiyuri, Kiyuri kiss back.  
Both striped into their undergarments Zuriya has red bra and panties with laces on it, Kiyuri takes it off and her underwear.

Kiyuri took Zuriya’s bra and panties off both began to scissor both moaned has their came rose then both came. 

 

They sleep breakfast filled the air Naruto and the girls got up to Mikoto and Kushina cooking breakfast, they all got up and ate then Naruto Satsuki and Sakura and Ino went to the academy.

It was gradation and Naruto was put on a four man team him Sakura Satsuki and Ino both thaiir sensei was Mai and Katsumi they graduated from the academy.

They made it back for dinner Naruto then said,” Ibuki were were you and Rose were at when we were um busy ?” .  
Rose said, “we were doing dishes in here” Ibuki then said,” we got a mission tomorrow we got to escort two Ninja from Nadeshiko island” .

They all went to bed got up Naruto Satsuki Sakura Ino Mai and Katsumi left to the island Naruto transformed, into a female they made it in a week.

The team entered the island a women with black hair in a ponytail with lime green eyes black cloths her cleavage being reavealed, with brown sash on.

The last has violet eyes long blue hair in a pony tail the blue said,”I am Shin this is my best friend Shizuka “ they left .  
Sakura said,”so whats it like on you island and coulter?” Shizuka said,” well we marry men that beat us in combat” night fell they made camp.

Shin said,” you takeing us to meet our husbands Haku and Zabuza “ they sleep that night got up the next morning.  
They left when a band of bandits attck the leader has black spiky hair a animalistic traits ,like the Inuzuka clan members he laughed and licked his lips and said”boys we got ourselffs some lovely sweetys here lets take them for our own!!” .

 

They attck Naruto kicks one uses a Hidoken he hit a few men Sakura stabbed one with a spear , Satsuki threw a kunai snaped ones neck Mai and Katsumi attacked the leader .

Mai threws a fire ball wile Katsumi used her tano swringing it the leader yelled in pain, his head then came off the man disappeared and hit Katsumi.

Ino posioed some men the leader showed up behind him and attacked Katsumi and Mai their students saw this did a combo attck Naruto fired a Hadoken, Sakura fired a fire ball and Ino and Satsuki fired a ki blast .

The combined attck killed the leader in the shadows on a tree Is Hokuto looking at them, she then returned to her enslaved village .

 

She said,” I found some great fighters for Konoha mistress” Himi smiles at this and agree with evil katsumi and Hiruma “ good slog “ she said at Hokuto her slave name.

back with Naruto and them Naruto herd the female voices wanting out, he held his head the group saw it.  
“whats wrong? Naruto?” asked Ino and the girls Naruto said,”the other girls want out when we retrun to Konoha we get it done ok”.

End of chapter 3 pleass read and revirew


	4. Chapter 4 Naruto and Chunli privet time and Juri Han released

Chapter 4  
Naruto and Chunli privet time and Juri Han released   
authors note evil Katsumi known has katsumi A from now on.  
Naruto Sakura H Katsumi Mai and Ino and Satsuki were on their way to Konoha , when Naruto head hurt “ah it hurts!” his eyes and turned white has did his mouth a soul came out.  
A evil laugh wad heard “finally I am free” a body formed a women wearing a purple dudou (a form of Chinese bra top) on her chest supported with eight straps that meet on her back, forming a spider pattern.  
She wears long, baggy, off-white colored sweat pants and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink.  
She has dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbons. She wears Taekwondo foot wraps on her feet.  
Her left eye was damaged long ago and replaced with the Feng Shui Engine which amplifies her abilities, She turns around and smiles a twisted smile.  
She said, “Name Juri Han” Naruto Sakura H Mai and Ino and Satsuki and Katsumi could tell she was evil could be a threat.  
Juri then smiled said,” boy lets spar” she charged at Naruto but look like she teleported Naruto blocked.  
Juri hit his fist he blocked she then activated the Feng Shui Engine Naruto went sliding back, “ what do I do?” he said.  
He heard two voices one of Kazuya and the other Akuma both said, in unison” active the devil gene active the Dark Hado!” Naruto ki exploded.  
His eyes turned red his hair became dark and his teeth became fangs red arura came out of Naruto back in Konoha Chunli and Sakura sensed it darkness in them, flared Kakashi and Rin ran in.   
They both fell in pain has dark ki came out of them Chunli skin became dark her light blue came dark blue, and golden pink pants.  
Sakura eyes became red and her skin dark both laughed and went to Naruto side Chunli saw Juri hit her with a strong kick Juri whipped her lips, this is great some powerful fighters!”.  
Sakura H threw a kunai Juri dodged it Satsuki and Ino came in with swords both cut her Naruto Chunli, and Sakura fired a Hidoken hitting Juri knocking her out.  
Sakura H Ino Satsuki kissed the three they returned to Normal, “what happened ?” Naruto asked.  
Ino said,”the dark hado took over you Naruto” Naruto then shook his head he understood and took everyone back to his mansion.  
Their Juri was amazed at it Naruto then went to his mothers office he said, “mom I got anther women out my head bad side she’s a bad person”.  
He continued ” only ones could stop her are me Chunli other girls “ Kushina got said, “you think I cant I am the Hokage” she said in a mad tone.  
Naruto then said,” that’s all I wanted to say mom” he then left went back to the manner and trained.  
Back with Himi and Hiruma and Kasumi Alpha were at village hidden in the stars planning to attack demon next they got both their dolls and Hoshigakure army.  
Those Hoshigakure ninja are slaves they then move out on Himi command they all went stright to demon country, a blonde haired girl with purple eyes kimiino on and crown on her head.  
A man with short shoulder-length brown hair and pupilless navy blue eyes. He wore red rectangular glasses and a Japanese attire that consisted of a green vest with grey armour over a white and light purple collared kimono jacket, purple hakama, sandals and a black eboshi. Along with his outfit was a quiver strapped to his back.  
He said,”Ladey Shion what we do they coming” Shion went to the ceneter of the room and chanted a barer came up.  
To protect the place Himi and Hiruma and Kasumi Alpha approached land of demons they attacked,” shion”said , “ attck”.  
Himi threw a punch men died from it Kasumi Alpha stabs a lot of men Shion eyes glowed purple, she saw their defeat.  
She put the beror down went out said,”I surrender “ then a collar was placed on Shion neck her power suppressed.  
Back in Konoha Naruto and Chunli were eating a snack “so what should we do? Naruto I still ow you the bet I lost”, Naruto smirks takes Chunli to the bedroom.  
“do you like being tied up?” Chunli shook her head yes Naruto got some cuffs tied Chunli to the bed, he then kissed her she kissed back.  
He took her cloths off and his own he rubbed his manhood it got big Chunli opend her mouth, she began to suck his manhood he moaned has his came rose .  
Chunli keep licking and sucking Naruto then came a lot in her mouth Chunli swallowed it down, he then pulled out and rammed in Chunli womenhood she moaned has Naruto did.  
“this great Naruto!” Chunli yelled , has they both moaned both thaiir came rose Naruto went faster.  
Chunli yelled has they both came in unison then he went to bed, Chunli got up next moring.  
Chunli got a shower went to Kushina office Kushina said,”I got a mission for you I need you to investigate star and demon “.  
Chunli bowed said, “yes my lady” she went at speed stoped used Ki to look ninja with slave collars on “ she teleported back.  
“ star been enslaved Lady Kage” she then went to demon saw everyone enslaved but this time was surrounded ,by Laura Nyotengu and Elena and by Maki and Nyotengu Laura threw a punch.

Chunli dodged it then used a Hyakuretsukyaku, on the four she hit them they blocked Maki threw a Kunai Chunli dodged .

Laura then puts Chunli in a arm bar grab she then shocks Chunli she then yells but Chunli head butts her then breaks her arm, Larua fell to the ground .  
Elena summoned her wings and used a wind attck wile Elena did a twist kick and Maki threw kunai hitting Chun li with a knock out sedative Chunli vision blurry , she then passed out.  
A hour past Chunli woke up in a cell with Hokuto and Shion In a bras and see thru pants wich are called harem cloths ,” were I am i?”.  
Shion said,”at demon country this the second Shadaloo base” Chunli face became grim.  
A women with purple hair and amber eyes pale skin wearing a pink kimono, she left Shion’s castle, write a note and sent it to Akatsuki hide out.  
The bird meet Pain he read it “ they next target moon country then they hold a tournament she then wrote back send it back, konan got it and read it.  
Went to the throne room and bowed and said, “Lady Himi my organization wants to join forces to take the elemental nations over “.  
Himi smiles and said,”fine but you being punished “ she then takes Konan to the cells thes three and queen of moon and snow will be prizes to the winner of the tournament “.  
Konan went in the cell striped to her black bra and black underwear she then ripped Chunli cloths off Chunli got up threw a punch Konan blocked kissed Chunli’s lips.  
Chunli’ eyes got big has Konan’s tung darted in her mouth exploring every ince of Chunli’s mouth Konan then kissed Chunli’s neck.  
Konan took her own bra and underwear off has she ripped Chunli’s she then got needle injected in her neck , Chunli body’s got hot.  
Konan kiss and fondle Chunli breasts “stop “ she rejected the advances of Konan she then made a paper dildo, rammed in Chunli has she kissed Chunli’s stomach Chunli’s came rose .  
Konan went faster and harder with the papar dildo Chunli moaned then came load, Konan smiled left Chuunli eyes looked broke.  
End of chapter 4 pleasse read review and fave and follow


	5. Time with Maria Rose and Ibuki

Time with Maria Rose and Ibuki   
In Konoha Naruto was walking back and forth worried about Chunli Rose and Ibuki, watching him”Naruto claim down” said Ibuki .

Has she grabed his right arm while Rose grabed his left they took him for a walk Naruto looked down,”auh” he sighed .

Both kissed him”we got anbu looking for her Naruto” said, Ibuki has Rose stops at a store gos in buys Naruto something.

She comes back with a sword Naruto takes it , they took him to a traing filed he drew it Ibuki drew her’s she charged Naruto blocked.

He swrings she dodges “ good Naruto!” she said, Rose began get ecisted” go go go Naruto!”he swrong agin they clashed for a hour.

After that they rested went back to the Uzumaki compound got baths they ate went to bed they sleep with Naruto, Rose got up went to Kushina’s room.

“lady Hokage Kushina truned around from looking at the moon”yes Rose?” Rose bows said,”can me and Ibuki take Naruto to Moon country to get chunli off his mind?”.

“you may you two are his body guards” she then went to bed they got up at dawn packed headed to moon country, they left made it in a hour.  
   
They on boat Naruto in orange shrim trunks while Ibuki wore bage bikni top and bottom Rose, wore a cloth bottom with a light to dark green top the bottom same collor.

They smiled at Naruto he smiled back they went to the pool srwam he did to then they went to sleep , made it on the moon they got off Rose wearing a black Lolita dress .

While Ibuki wore a yellow croptop and sort sorts, they meet by with has long white hair tied in a ponytail with a hair accessory of yellow crescent moons, brown skin, and green eyes. She also has a yellow jewel on her forehead.

 

She wears a light blue medium kimono with a black armour with twin yellow crescent moons, an orange sash around her waist, a black arm guard on her right arm, and black open-toed boots. She also has two tantō around her waist.

“welcome to Moon country I am the village Tsuki Kage and I am you protection son of 5th Hokage”, she then showed them were they staying at.

They went to a hotel thw women said,”oh sorry my name is Tsukino” they went to the cosinos played slots whitle they drank acholic drinks , and played cards they won a lot of money they stop at a poster.

For a tournament that’s underground on the island Naruto Rose and Ibuki enter Tsukino frowns at the idea”I need protect you”, Ibuki and Rose look at her.

“we his body guards to “ they all go to thaire rooms sleeps then gos eats breakfast head to the underground terunment , they set in the waiting box.

 

A tv on gos thru names Naruto enters first a big tall man whos 6foot walks in he has black hair long to his back wearing a kimono on with a sword on his back,the gong went off.

Naruto threw a punch the man blocked Naruto did a back flip and did a Hadoken the man dodged fired something it was red “blood blast” Naruto dodgs it, he dose a around house kick lighting ccame out of it he knocked the man out.

Naruto then advced next round next up is Rose she then bowed to he a opponent a big busetd blonde , with a bra like top and skirt “hi name is Min” .

The gong went off and Rose charged at Min who dodged, her grapple attck Min chopped her back Rose took the hit but dodged it to.  
 

She then did a strike move, she punched Min in the jaw Min stumbled back”not bad kid” she then got in the druken stance, “I aam not a kid I am 18!”.

She then threw a punch Min dodged” claim down Rose!” , Naruto yelled she then stoped breathed in and out and refocused herself.

She then ingithed her ki infused it in her palm she did palm strike knocking , Min out.

She left advanced to second rounds last fight of the day is Ibuki vs mai Mai a girl walks in with black shirt and jacket, with black leather paints.

Brown eyes and goth look the dong gos off she attacks Ibuki Ibuki dodges stabs Mai mai with a Kunai in the shoulder, she yells in pain.

Ibuki knocks her out the rounds end, they retun to the hotel they took truns in the shower went to the second bed.

Both girls smiles at him”we love you Naruto” he blush and kiss them they kissed back, he kissed Ibuki’s breast rubbed Roe’s .

Both moaned has they rubbed his man hood then sucked he fingered them both they moaned, has thaire came rose they moaned and came.

 

Naruto rammed in Rose she moans “this great Naruto, has she moans he picks up speed they moans Ibuki playing with her big breasts and moans both Naruto and Rose cum.

He then raams in Ibuki she moans , has he dose to he gos faster then he cums she dose to, back at Shadaloo base in demon.  
“we attacking Moon next “ said, Konan has she bowed infunt of Himi and Katsumi Alpha and Hiruma .  
End of chapter 5 pleass read and review

 

 


End file.
